If Astrid knew
by LiveLaughLove1998
Summary: What if Astrid knew about Toothless when Hiccup did? Read and find out how Astrid finds out about Toothless. Story better than summary. I have changed quite a few things. Mostly Astrid's POV and yes Astrid is going to be OOC but I don't really care. lol
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first multi-chapter fanfic so I hope it's good. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 1:

"Dragons!" I gasp. My thoughts suddenly burn with rage. Dragon raids are a normal occurrence here on Berk. I immediately grab my axe and run out the door. Once outside, I see several Monstrous Nightmares and Deadly Nadders. Dodging Vikings, I run to where I'm stationed.

"Astrid! I need you and the other teens to run fire patrol." Sven orders me.

"Yes, sir." I reply. I look behind me when I hear several pairs of footsteps. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut are all running towards me.

"Ok guys, we're on fire patrol tonight. Fishlegs, grab the water buffalo. Ruff, grab an extra bucket for Fishlegs." I order. I go grab a bucket and dodge as a Nadder shoots spines at me.

"FIRE!" I hear in the distance. Looking around see a house near the forge on fire.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" I yell as we run towards the burning house. I quickly fill up my bucket and toss the water onto the fire just before another dragon, possibly a Nightmare, fires behind me. I walk away to refill my bucket. I look over at the forge to see Hiccup, the village screw-up, watching me. A blush almost forms on my cheeks but I look away before it does. I have had a small crush on him since we were little. Either way, my friends and I run to another house on fire.

Once the sun has begun to rise, I'm sitting with my friends holding my axe.

"You guys were busy and I had a really clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it-"I hear Hiccup say as he's cut off by his father, the Chief, Stoick the Vast.

"Stop! Just stop. Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" I stop listening after that. We've all heard it before. Hiccup miraculously shot down a Night Fury, but we all know that that's impossible.

Night Furies are known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. They are the fastest dragons we know of. They never steal food, never shows itself and never misses a shot. They are the most feared dragons in the archipelago.

"Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there!" I hear Stoick say to Hiccup, then Gobber. Hiccup walks past us with Gobber trailing behind him. Snotlout says something to Hiccup but I don't listen. I watch as Hiccup walks away. I stand up and go to my usual training spot.

When I get there I hear some sort of growl. I start towards the noise when I hear someone talking to themselves.

"Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me! I manage to lose an entire dragon!" I then hear Hiccup get whacked by a branch. I look around the tree I'm hiding behind and see him walk towards where the growl came from. He looks over a mound of dirt and quickly hides.

"Hiccup!" I whisper-yell. He jumps and turns around.

"Astrid. Hey Astrid" he stutters. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came for training but I heard something and then you showed up so…" I trail off. He looks at me slightly wide eyed, probably because I never talk to him. "Do you know what's over there?" I ask, pointing towards the dirt mound. He nods and begins walking over it. I follow him.

When we get over, we both notice the Night Fury that Hiccup shot down. _He actually did it! He shot down a Night Fury. _I stand back unsure of what could happen. Hiccup walks close to it.

"I did it. Yes I have brought down this mighty beast!" I almost laugh. He's startled by the dragons' leg moving. I can hear it breathing heavily. I see Hiccup pull is small dagger out and is about to kill the dragon, to my surprise, but doesn't.

"What are you doing kill it! You don't know what it'll do to you." I say. He looks at me seriously.

"I can't. When I looked at him in the eye, I saw myself. He's just as afraid of us as we are of him. I have to let him go." I only nod in understanding.

He goes and walks over to the Night Fury to free it. When he gets all the bola ropes cut, the Night Fury suddenly pins him down against the rock. It doesn't seem to have noticed me. The dragon and Hiccup have a staring contest and then the Night Fury just roars really loudly in Hiccup's face. My eyes widen in surprise and amazement. The dragon then flies off. Hiccup walks over to me, stunned.

"We should probably get back." I nod in agreement.

**Oooh a cliff hanger! I will update as soon as I can. I'm on winter break so I should be able to. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

_"We should probably get back." I nod in agreement. _

When we get back to the village, everyone is cleaning up the mess the dragons made. Hiccup and I part ways and head to our houses. My mother is waiting for me at home, cooking. I can smell the fresh bread she must've baked this morning.

"Hello, Astrid. You should probably get started on your chores before your father gets home." I don't say anything and do as I'm told.

After 3 long hours I'm done with my stupid chores. I go grab my axe and see that it needs to be sharpened. I walk to the forge and see Gobber working.

"Hey Gobber. Can you sharpen my axe for me?" I ask. He smiles and nods. He's normally not this quiet. He takes my axe off my hands and walks over to the sharpening stone. He quickly sharpens it and hands it back to me.

"Thanks" I say before running off. I find myself running towards Raven Point, where Hiccup and I found the Night Fury. I'm glad he didn't kill it. I know he would never have it in him and I never really wanted to kill dragons. I don't really know why. I train for a couple more hours before going home.

I walk in and my mother is finished cooking dinner. I tell her that I'm not hungry and would like to just go to bed. Once up in my room, I change into my night tunic and instantly fall asleep when my head reaches my small, wool pillow.

I wake up to the sound of my parents yelling at each other. Of course they're fighting. I get changed into my normal armor and jump out my window in my room. I try to avoid the fighting as much as possible so that I'm not pulled into it. Once outside, Ruffnut comes over to me. She lives right next door.

"Hey Astrid, did your parents tell you the big news?" She asks me. I can hear the excitement in her voice. I shake my head no. "Well, all of us teens are going to be in dragon training! We start tomorrow." _Dragon Training? I never asked for that. _

"That's….great." I manage to get out. Dragon Training is supposed to teach you how to kill dragons. I've heard many stories from neighbors. Most followed me into my dreams. I still every once in a while have nightmares.

Next to the wall of my house is a line of weapons. Most of them are my parents'. I grab a bow and a quiver of arrows to practice with. I may come back with something to trade with for extra gold. As I strap the quiver across my back, I can already hear someone in the forge working. I look across the path and see Hiccup working on repairing weapons. Gobber isn't anywhere to be seen. He's probably getting the dragon training arena set up for us.

After I finish with my quiver, I silently walk across to the forge. Hiccup doesn't seem to have noticed my yet but I don't mind. I quickly get impatient.

"Hey Hiccup." I say. He jumps and almost drops the weapon he was repairing.

"Astrid! Hey Astrid, hi," he says a little too loudly, but no one seems to have noticed.

"I was wondering if you were going to be in dragon training tomorrow. I don't know if your dad is letting you go. But are you?" I ask. Hiccup nods sheepishly. I can tell he's nervous because he would never kill a dragon and dragon training is specifically for dragon training.

"My dad left this morning for another hunt for the dragon's nest so I've got the house all to myself." He says unenthusiastically. I remember seeing the ships leave for something. I nod once and wave while leaving and heading toward my training spot.


	3. Chapter 3

I train until it is almost sundown. By the time I get home, it is already dark enough that I need to squint to be able to see clearly. I go around to where my window is and drop my bow and arrows before climbing up to my room.

~The Next Day~

I wake up to the sun like every morning. Today is the first day of Dragon Training. I walk over to my door and listen for any yelling. I can barely hear it, but it's there. I leave the house through the window. I seem to almost never use the door.

I grab my axe from the side of the house and head towards the training arena. I pass by the market and quickly buy a piece of bread to eat on the way to the arena. I need to pretend I want to fight dragons so that I don't get exiled. That has happened before.

When I get to the arena, Gobber, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs are already there. Gobber opens the gate that leads into the arena. I go in first with Snotlout and the twins right behind me.

"No turning back," I say to myself out loud. We all walk in and I walk a little ahead as we all take in the scenery. I turn to get a full look of the place and walk backwards. I brush my bangs out of my eyes before turning around and walking normally.

"I hope I get some serious burns," I hear Tuffnut say.

"Eh, I hope for some mauling like on my shoulder or on my lower back." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." I say over my shoulder without looking back. We all stop when we hear some talk behind us.

"No kidding, right? Pain, love it!" Hiccup says unenthusiastically. _Hiccup's in Dragon Training? He dad must've made him. _Hiccup is holding a single blade axe that is obviously too heavy for him.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut says.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Both Hiccup and I wince but no one notices.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or….." Snotlout teases. Only Hiccup and I know that he didn't kill the Night Fury. And frankly the entire village doesn't believe he even shot it down.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut asks. I stay silent the entire time and so does Fishlegs. He must want to be friends with Hiccup but doesn't want to get bullied too.

We all turn and start walking to the center of the arena. Gobber is talking to Hiccup behind us but I can't decipher what he's saying.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many dragons you will learn to fight." Gobber says. I put on my tough Viking face as if I want to fight dragons.

When he gets to the first door he tells us that it's the Deadly Nadder's cage. Then the Monstrous Nightmare's, the Zippleback's, the Terrible Terror's and finally, the Gronkle's. He walks up to the lever that opens it and pulls it down. The Gronkle immediately flies out of its cell. We all run in different directions.

"Today is about survival. You get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asks.

"A doctor?" I hear Hiccup say.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs says.

"A shield" I finally say.

"Shields. Go." Gobber instructs us. We all grab shields. I grab the first one I get to. I don't pay attention to the design on it. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make the choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield." I can hear the twins bickering as I try to outrun the Gronkle and make sure it doesn't come after me.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber yells. "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it. It throws off a dragon's aim. All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?" My mind immediately goes to what I've read in the Dragon Manual my mother made me read. I remember that Gronkles have 6 shot limits.

"Five?" Snotlout asks.

"No, six!" Fishlegs corrects.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you." Gobber says. And suddenly Fishlegs is running screaming. "Hiccup, get in there!" I look around and see him hiding behind some wood leaning against the wall of the arena.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out." Snotlout says as I get away from him. His shield gets blasted after I've left and he's out.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Hiccup says as he comes up behind me. We separate as the Gronkle shoots a fireball at us.

"One shot left," Gobber says. The Gronkle goes after Hiccup and I suddenly am worried.

"Hiccup!" Gobber and I yell simultaneously. Gobber goes over and moves the Gronkle's head as it fires.

"And that's six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage. You'll get another chance don't you worry. Remember a dragon will always, always, go for the kill." Gobber says.

Me and Hiccup glance at each other knowingly as we all leave the arena. I walk next to Hiccup and tell him to meet where we found the Night Fury. He nods and we go towards the woods and enter in different places.

When I get there, Hiccup is already looking at the bola ropes that binded the Night Fury. I walk behind him and place my hand on his shoulder to let him know that I'm there.

"Gobber said that all dragons go for the kill. But why didn't the Night Fury?" Hiccup asks, mostly to himself.

**Cliffhanger! Ok not really. Lol. Sorry for the very long wait. I had writer's block and then stupid school got in the way. I will try harder to update more often. Thanks for reading though! Please rate and review I would love to know what you thought.**

**Have a great day or night!**

**LiveLaughLove98**


End file.
